


We Just Met (but you're my mate so let's have sex)

by Emma_Please



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Marking, Mates, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Please/pseuds/Emma_Please
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe start fucking in the living room and because Dean doesn't want to think about his brother like that, he walks away. He just so happens to stumble across Castiel, and upon figuring out they are mates, they have sex. Basically just sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Just Met (but you're my mate so let's have sex)

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling horrible for not having uploaded a new chapter of my story, so I decided to upload this. I hope you enjoy. I also hope they don't seem so out of character. Be gentle, my first time writing smut that I am going to upload. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and do not profit from this in any way.

It was disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. Couldn’t Sammy see that Dean was right there, standing awkwardly in the door way while Sam played tonsil hokey with his mate? He’s never wanted to see this in his whole life, and if Dean could, he would bleach out this memory immediately.

Shifting from one foot to the other, Dean huffed in annoyance before coughing politely (well, as politely as you can when you’re Dean fucking Winchester). When neither of them seemed to hear him, Dean scowled in annoyance.

“Warn me before you guys start fucking, okay?”

Smirking in victory, Dean watched as the mated pair separated. Sam gave him his patent bitch glare number who-knows-what, while Gabe smirked and shot back a sassy, “I thought you would’ve liked the free show, Dean-o.”

Shake his head in disgust, Dean sauntered into the other room and stretched out on the couch, surveying the room around him with minimum interest. Spotting some food sitting in the table, Dean grinned, before reaching out for it. It wasn’t pie but it would have to do. Munching on the snack, Dean wondered what was taking Sam so long. Surely they would hav-

“Fuck, Sam! Right there!”

Nope, appetite gone. Scowling viciously, Dean dropped the snack and stalked out through the other door. Did they have to start fucking right there? In the fucking living room?

Strolling through the door, Dean peered cautiously down the hallway; who knows what kind of contraptions Gabe had set up. When he was sure there was nothing, Dean stalked down the hall, pausing to look at various photos littering the walls. His attention was caught by the sight of a little boy frowning into the camera. Dean wondered why he looked very familiar; he would have sworn he saw that frown just the other day.  

“That is Michael,”

Yelping (though Dean would deny it later), Dean spun around, coming face-to-face with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. They shimmered and glinted in amusement. They were very pretty, though Dean would never dare to admit it out loud, and they were attached to an equally sexy face. Rough stubble and perfect pink lips, with messy black hair. And, an Alpha, judging by the smell. Not good. Not good at all. Alphas were a red in Dean’s book, meaning ‘Avoid at all fucking cost’. For an unmated omega, Alphas weren’t usually the best to be around, especially not in heat.

Deciding to play it cool, Dean replied jokingly. “Make some noise, geez, you’re like a fucking ninja!”

Blue-eyes (not the most original name but Dean wasn’t trying to be) smirked lightly in amusement. The man leaned back, letting Dean breathe. His scent was overpowering and heavy, dragging Dean in like a drug. It confused him because he had never had this reaction to an Alpha before.

“I apologize, I wasn’t trying to alarm you,” Blue-eyes spoke, and if Dean had less control, he would have out right fucking whimpered at the dark, gravelly voice that came out of those sinfully lovely lips. “I just saw you over here and thought I’d introduce myself.”

“Oh.” Wow, Winchester. Fucking pathetic. You meet a guy and all you can say is ‘oh’. Catching himself, Dean held out a hand. “Dean.”

Blue-eyes smiled. “Castiel.” He grasped Dean’s hand tightly. And the moment his skin came in contact with Castiel’s, all Dean would feel was a rush of heat coursing through his body like lightning. His body thrummed, and Dean felt a sensation he would only feel if he were in heat.

Letting go of Castiel, Dean stepped back, only to bump into the wall behind him. In front of him, Castiel’s bright eyes darkened, looking almost pitch black in the hall lighting. Whimpering lowly, Dean hardened as Castiel’s scent assaulted his every senses. He smelt like honey and nature, all fresh and potent, and Dean couldn’t control the whine of need that rushed past his lips.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. And then the storm broke loose.

Before he could fathom anything, Castiel was crowding up against him, caging him against the wall as he nuzzled his nose against Dean’s bared neck. Breathing in deeply, Castiel’s hands gripped Dean’s hips painfully tightly, and his leg shoved its way between Deans’. Grinding down on the leg, Dean snaked his hands through Castiel’s hair, tugging roughly as he groaned. 

Every part of him ached and burned, only being soothed by Castiel’s touch. Shuddering, Dean felt slick pour out of his hole and stain his pants, dripping uncomfortably down his thigh. He knew he wasn’t going through heat, which would mean he had either found his mate, or the suppressant had failed. Dean knew it was the former; his suppressants hadn’t failed him before and this had only started when Castiel had touched him. Fuck, he’d found his mate, and if his behavior was anything to go by, Castiel knew it too.

“My mate,” Castiel growled, licking a stripe of Dean’s skin. “Only ever mine.”

“Yours,” Dean gasped, growing more aroused at the possessive tone of Castiel’s voice. “Only yours.”

“Only my pretty little mate.”

Nodding frantically, Dean let his hand trail down and palm Castiel’s clothed cock, and even through the clothing Dean could tell he was large. Whining loudly, Dean tugged at Castiel’s pants and pawed at his shirt, needing skin-on-skin contact.

Never breaking stride, Castiel gripped his thighs and hefted him up. Locking his thighs around Castiel’s waist, Dean tugged his head up and kissed the man breathless. Growling lowly, Castiel plundered Dean’s mouth, licking at every crevice and biting his bottom lip harshly. They stumbled through the hallway, and Dean was sure he’d have bruises tomorrow from bumping into so many picture frames. He’d probably also have bruises from something else as well.

Gasping, Dean felt himself falling back onto a soft bed with Castiel still attached to his front, licking and nipping at the tender skin of his neck. Scrambling on top of him, Castiel rubbed their clothed cocks together, hands reaching up to rest on either side of Dean’s head. Castiel licked lower, growling in annoyance when Dean’s shirt got in the way and prevented Castiel from marking him any further. Quickly, Castiel sat up.     

“Cas,” Dean whined in protest, hands sluggishly reaching out for the blue-eyed man. Shushing him, Castiel unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side before making quick work of Dean’s shirt. The sweet slide of skin on skin contact felt wonderful, but Dean needed Castiel to get on with it before he came.

Quickly divesting Dean of his jeans and underwear, Castiel nuzzled his thigh, ignoring the hands tugging his head towards Dean’s weeping cock. Licking and biting, Castiel lapped at the slick coating his thigh before letting himself wander. Licking at Dean’s hole, Castiel lapped it up quickly. Dean groaned, hand tugging at Castiel to go deeper while his thighs pressed against the sides of Castiel’s head, keeping him there. Dean could feel Castiel’s tongue push past the tight ring of muscle and lick at him.

“Cas, please, please,” Dean gasped. “More. Want you to fuck me.”

Castiel groaned, giving one final lick before pulling away, only to immediately replace his tongue with his finger. Circling Dean’s hole lightly, Castiel watched with the lust filled eyes as the omega groaned, trying to push down on the finger. Suddenly, Castiel pushed two fingers in, groaning lowly as Dean clenched around his fingers; he could already imagine how tight it would be around his cock.

“Cas,” Dean tried to push down but Castiel’s hand on his hip prevented. He settled for clenching around the fingers, gasping and moaning when they stroked inside of him painfully slowly. “Cas, faster,”

Castiel smiled sedately, moving his fingers back and forth lazily. “Say the magic word Dean,”

Growling, Dean scowled harshly before it melted away into a gasp. Castiel rubbed at the newly found spot, pressing lightly before stroking again.

Deciding that getting fucked was better than trying to be manly in a situation that didn’t call for it, Dean said the magic word- or in this case, words. “Cas, _Alpha_ , please, please, need you to fuck me.”

Castiel growled, low and guttural, pulling his fingers out and positioning the head of his cock over Dean hole. He allowed the head of his cock to push through the tight ring of muscle, groaning at feeling. Pushing out, Castiel bit down possessively on Dean’s neck before slamming in all the way. It was hot and tight and it felt like Castiel was home.

“Yes, yes, fuck” Dean gasped, arching off the bed in pure, unadulterated pleasure. Castiel fit inside him perfectly, like the missing puzzle piece or whatever other bull shit Sammy had started spouting when he had found Gabe. “Faster, Cas, harder.”

As though sensing Dean’s mind was somewhere else, Castiel pulled out till only the head of his cock was in before slamming back in roughly. He grasped the back of Dean’s knee and bent it forward, giving him better access. Leaning forward, Castiel lapped at the bite mark left on Dean’s neck, groaning when Dean bit down on his own neck, making his own mark. The knot in his stomach tightened, and Castiel thrust in faster, listening to Dean pant and moan beneath him.

Dean gripped the sheets tightly, twisting harshly as he felt Castiel speed up. He could feel his release building up, making him teeter on the edge of pleasure and pain.

“Cas, I‘m so close, Cas please,” Dean pleaded, gasping sharply when Castiel took his nipple in his mouth, tweaking it between his teeth and sucking harshly. He could feel Castiel’s knot tug at his sensitive rim, adding to the pleasure. Finally, Castiel’s knot pushed in, causing Dean to arch up, mouth open in a silent scream as he finally came. Seeing his mate strung out and caught up in bliss, Cas shouted Dean’s name before coming, painting Dean’s inside with his come.

Panting, Castiel fell forward, catching himself just before he ended up on Dean. Nose to nose with the man who was his mate, Castiel admired the smattering of freckles across lightly tanned skin. He let his lips ghost over Dean’s sinfully plump and swollen lips. Finally, Dean cracked an eyes open, and Castiel found himself once again blown away by the bright green pools that were Dean’s eyes. He looked absolutely debauched, bitten and marked, both inside and out, and Castiel reveled in the fact that he was the cause of it.

After slight maneuvering, Castiel snuggled his mate against his chest before voicing what was on his mind.

“So... how about we get to know each other over some pie later? Sam said you liked it.”

At the word pie, Dean smiled before glancing up with twinkling eyes. “I think you and I are gonna get along greatly, Cas.”  


End file.
